Short Stories based in Kong Studios
by Pine Tree Horizon
Summary: This is a work of fiction, and the Gorillaz are obviously always under the wings of their creators.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gorillaz belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

**2d: I can't believe it; Murdoc is acting wimpy in the end.**

**Russell: And don't forget to mention that he apologized to d' after all the commotion.**

**Noodle: He told us all to hide inside of his Winnebago!**

**Murdoc: Ugh, not you too.**

**2d: Aw Muds, I love you for that, the things you said.**

**Murdoc: Don't go telling the whole world about-**

**Noodle: _Boys!_**

**Madison: Thank you, Noodle.**

**Noodle: You are very welcome.**

Chapter One: The Density of a failing Lifeboat

"Tip the log over or we'll drown!" the raspy voice repeated for the seventeenth time that night.

Murdoc grumbled and trailed into Kong Headquarters. Itching his eyes red, he spotted 2d, rubbing his azure spikes in confusion. Standing in the kitchen, he glanced about the shelves.

"Ey face ache, quite the racket," murdoc demanded, whacking him on the side of the head.

Defending himself, 2d sputtered, "It-it came from inside the cabinets somewhere. It was not me!" Still a little shaky he wisely backed off against the wall, ignoring Murdoc's scowling embrace.

"_Tip the log over or we'll drown!"_

Murdoc flipped through the cabinets, a sound of noisy dominos tumbling one after the other. 2d twitched as Murdoc yanked him by the wrist unexpectedly, jerking muscle joints from their sockets.

"Dullard, you can reach the spatula up there," He instructed and flew over to the countertop. "Darn, that racket is annoying."

_"Tip the log over or we'll drown! Tip the log over or we'll drown!"_

"We heard you, now shut up!"

_"Tip the log over or we'll drown!"_

"Okay then, fine! Where are you, if you're going to keep complaining?"

The voices ignored Murdoc and rambled on with their chants. 2d inched his way quietly over to the doorway. Murdoc gripped onto a handful of spikes, revealing a yodeling squeal from the vocalist. Soon Russell and Noodle popped in, irritated and exhausted, not just from being woken up.

"Man," Russell sighed. "Why are you picking fights at this hour?" He pointed to 2d. "You have dark circles under your eyes. Why are you even up in t he first place?"

"We're trying o get that noise to stop," Murdoc snatched the spatula from 2d's hand and hammered the window. "Get on out here, you demons! I'm not scared of you!"

Meanwhile, Noodle walked over to the sink. She observed a floating object in the water, concentrating on an explanation. "Is this… celery?"

"_Tip the log over or we'll drown!"_ The voices came from within the slope of the celery stick. She tipped it over. Russell joined her side.

"There are ants on that celery stick. D', did you leave the food out again?"

"Wait," Noodle protested. She could sense a fight bubbling up. She took out the plug and turned on the faucet for a few seconds, ants pulled by the force of suction, down past the drain. "They are outside now. Now before you two kill each other, let's go back to sleep."

2d and Murdoc sighed in relief, each man having a reason their own. The celery disappeared, thanks to Russell. In results, the ants disappeared and kept to property elsewhere, where nature was more welcoming to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Samara, Girl of the well, reaches Kong

"Hello?" Noodle asked the caller again. Caller ID would help a load. She felt prank-called. "Konnichiwa? Moshe Moshe? Gutentag?" The static blared through the phone cord and she surrendered. Hanging the receiver back on the hook, she returned to the recording studio.

"Murdoc-san, 2d-san was correct. It was a prank call."

"You believe the dullard, love? He's sitting on his lazy arse, watching zombie movies. It's not even 'Dawn of the Dead', I reckon." He slapped his forehead. "Tell him to get down here in six minutes, hear? No lees."

"Where's Russell-san," She identified and nodded, agreeing.

"Eating, where else would the Lards be?" He snickered. Noodle rolled her eyes and went to the lift. Two floors up, she rapped on 2d's door. After a couple moments of silence other than faint music from behind his muffled door, she slowly turned the knob.

"2d-san," She called softly. "Murdoc-san wants us downstairs to practice-"

"Noodle," A bundle of blue spikes flicked from a corner of his room and big dark voids faced her, irate and out of his mind. "She's coming out of the television! Stay back!" He whipped a bat toward the glass screen, Noodle ceasing his gesture.

"Try to be careful," She warned.

She knelt by the screen and observed the outdoor scene. A stone well stood tall behind a girl, crawling forward in a tattered dress. Her face was bent low, hidden under a mass of black hair. As she squinted, 2d blocked her view with his lanky legs, attempting to protect her.

"Noodle, back away."

"Don't look into her eyes, 2d-san. No wonder she's looking at the ground." She gasped as her holographic fingers passed the glass and became solid.

"No, noodle!" She gently pushed the hand back behind the glass. "What are you doing?"

"Sh, it's alright," Noodle murmured, both to the little girl and to 2d.

Therefore, something else occurred currently. A tall, chartreuse-colored weed grew from the Earth below the little girls' feet and gripped a tight hold of her ankle. She weakened and collapsed. Screaming and pulling blades of dead grass from the soil, she was dragged back over the well and dropped inside.

"How… sad," Noodle exhaled and clicked the power button on the remote.

"Well, better safe than sorry, and… I am sorry," He tried to crack a half smile, feeling awkward.

"…Yes, 2d-san. Let's leave now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Axe Man Story, a Campfire Legend.

Murdoc rubbed a dent below the rusty windowsill of his Winnebago. Teeth chattering, he ran into Kong Headquarters and panicked, calling for Russell.

"How am I any help?" He asked. "Noodle can chop him into thirds."

"We need to borrow one of your taxidermy projects as prey so the psycho will leave."

"He's carrying an axe around, he's not a coyote. Ever suggested demons?"

"No!" He exploded and jammed the buttons on the lift. "Wake up, dullard!"

Almost instantly, 2d pounded down the staircase followed by Noodle.

"Again, Murooc-san?" She asked.

"There's an axe man after us!"

"Murdoc-san, there are no trees or people around. Really… on a landfill?"

"She's got a point," Russell shrugged. "We could sneak into the geep out back and drive downtown for instant assistance." Three band mates agreed on that suggestion, but Murdoc was playing stubborn.

'Um, no. We're going to find this Junkie and show him who's-"

WHACK! WHACK!

2d pointed apprehensively in the direction above Murdoc's head. Noodle gasped. Murdoc followed their gazes, gulping. A coal black retina glared through a crooked slit in the roof.

The hammer slammed hard again, the impact causing Murdoc to jump behind the sofa. Flakes of wood dribbled onto the floor. Russell scooped up a handful and peered through the slit.

"Excuse me, what is you issue?" he asked in a serious tone of manner. Noodle ran to track down the phone. 2d stared helplessly at Russell, staying off to the side.

"What… are you?" The axe man demanded. The tool was flung to the ground, nearly whisking 2d's head.

"Watch it, buddy," Russell hissed, pushing 2d out of the way.

"No, you watch it, gorilla-face," He mocked, ironically. He caught a glimpse of 2d and pointed. 2d pouted, realizing the joke was whirling at him. "Nice face. Could you hand me that axe over there?"

"D', don't," Russell warned.

"Come on, blueberry cap."

2d glanced nervously from Russell to this strange man and picked it up.

The man did not understand his plan and plastered a smile on his face. "Wow, gullible kid."

2d flinched. "I am twenty-four. And don't be racist to my friend."

"Give me the hammer, you molasses."

"No way."

He chuckled.

Panting, 2d scrambled onto the lift. He heard fierce pounding on the roof and Russell trying to blockade him. He ran into his room and stuffed the tool underneath his mattress.

"Use for actual necessity, there."

When he returned, Noodle was rambling in nonstop Japanese.

"私は混同するべきあなたがように日本語であなたの関心を引くことができるそして話そうと思っている。 私はある任意単語をリストし、去らなければならない: 豆腐、トラ、石、りんご…"

The axe man was dumbstruck and giggled, annoyed.

"Cute kid."

Russell reassured her to her bedroom, but she refused to budge.

"I am confident."

"I never said you weren't," He whispered, "But who knows what the creep will do to you. Murdoc, get out from there and help!"

Into the open stumbled the bassist, cursing under his breath. A hairy foot started fitting in the slit. 2d and Russell retrieved spatulas while Noodle answered the immediate doorbell.

"He's on the roof, take a ladder," She instructed. They told her to stay put behind the door until they handled this psycho. 2d was able to shock a toe or two while Russell snarled at the man. Shadows hovered over the slit and the man struggled to wiggle his foot out of the crack.

"I didn't murder," he slipped back onto his side.

"That's getting old," The first officer locked both wrists by his waist and chained them, the lock given a complex combination number.

**_Note: The quote:_**

**_"_****_私は混同するべきあなたがように日本語であなたの関心を引くことができるそして話そうと思っている。私はある任意単語をリストし、去らなければならない_****_: _****_豆腐、トラ、石、りんご_****_"_**

**_means: "I am going to speak in Japanese in order to receive your attention and for you to be confused. I will list some random words and you will have to leave: tofu, tiger, rock, apple…"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Dream that Lasted a Day: Soaked with Irony

Murdocs' nightmare has come alive.

Noodle is jabbering her tongue off in nonstop Japanese. 2d has the volume turned up screeching loud and he wants to throw something at him- a sock. No! How ridiculous. Where are all of these socks coming from? Russell must be practicing taxidermy. The zombies from behind the television screen walk out as if they were from a superior dimension. They chase Murdoc around Kong.

Out of breath, Murdoc clutches his chest and topples over into an empty storage crate. Every sound burns his ears; he doesn't have time to think. He tries blaring for help and for everyone and everything to be silent. No one hears, cares, or listens. Or maybe he has lost the ability to scream. Even worse, he may have lost his vocal cords. Has he lost his breath? No, has he lost his mind?

Who knows?

Soon, every sound freezes in time. Moans, screeches, and even the television static, cease. Murdoc looks above his head toward the lid. Suddenly, a tearing slit of metal jeering through wood occur only inches above his head. He screams and grabs for the object, pulling back in sharp pain. Blood runs dry on his green hand.

"Get out of here!" Murdoc yelps. The lid becomes translucent and he recognizes a blurry figure, a hammer. He sees a tall figure, hears an evil laugh, and senses the foreshadowing of the end of time. The end of His time.

There is a flash, and Murdoc wakes to feel fingers rubbing his eyelids; they open. His red eyes adjust to a blinding light, the sun streaming through the window. Noodle is smiling her toothy grin.

"Noodle?"

"Konnichiwa!"

Oh right, she can't speak English.

He turns around to see a glaring figure in the darkness. Red circles. Spikes.

"…Dullaerd?"

"I am not a dullard," He grumbles. "Oh, and Murdoc, the zombie guy is after you."

They mutually disappear and Murdoc sees a flash again.

"_You will pay_. Hahahaha! Oh, I love that laugh! Let's do it again!"

_Oh great_, he thinks. _De la soul, again_.

"No, you big-faced hillbillies."

He howls with laughter and a blue midst circles Murdoc in the darkness.

"Say cheese, say goodbye to your little princess, your kingdom of candy cane beach."

"What? Wait… the windmill island!" Why is he mentioning that?

"The zombie guy owns it now."

"It's… broken." Murdocs' tone becomes dead serious. He wants to kick some sense into these fools. He clenches his fists.

"Oh, I'm soooo, like, totally scared," the blue mist sarcastically backs down. "I need a punching bag. Yo Marcus, get me my punching bag!"

"Urg, I need a beer right now." Murdoc grumbles, impatient. But what is there to be impatient about? Could he just leave now, forget this all happened? He wants to wake up immediately. Murdoc is, unfortunately, a deep sleeper.

"Oh no you don't, you little green bean," The midst starts to rant.

"I aint…"

"Coming mas-uh, Mur- uh…" A voice stumbled out of the darkness, weak and exhausted with fear.

"I'm Bryce, you idiot!" the midst hollers. The figure slumps foreword. Spikes, again.

"S-sorry, Br-ryce-OWw! Ah, that hurts!"

"Ah, weak there, fella?"

Then Murdoc realizes something, someone.

"Hey stop that, he's my mate!"

The laughter grows like a wave and he ignores Murdoc. Out of the squealing and wincing from watching the lanky man hunch over throbbing, the figure reaches out for his hand unsteadily.

"Help me. OW!"

"That's it!" Murdoc grits his teeth. "You quit that or I'm going to put my physical being into you face!"

Bryce repeats his statement in a little girl tone.

"I hate you," Murdoc answers. "Wait, Noodle! Noodle, you there? Noodle?"

"Shut up Bryce, I'm on his side for once," a foreign accent speaks.

"Russell?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's Taxidermy time. Del can pound you into bits."

"What?" Bryce repeats Murdocs' baffled expression. In seconds, Russell, Del, and the blue midst disappear.

"Ey, d', I know you'll never forgive me for letting you in," Russell sighs and picks the figure up, exiting into darkness. Murdoc finds himself thinking the same way, deep, aching pity, and a river of endless guilt.

"Murdoc…I _knew_ it," the Japanese voice from above him observes, startling his skin.

"Noodle…"

"Up here." She is afloat, wrapped in slithering eels about six feet long, thick like rope.

"Noodle, girl! Hold on!" It takes forever to jump, ankle-deep in solidifying quick sand.

"Be careful, Murdoc-san."

A raw slab of salmon is flung in his face. The existence of gravity grows thin in the room. Momentarily, Murdoc is sky high, facing Noodle.  
>"How? Oh wait, don't tell me." They were in for hot water, bubbling from the brigade of zombies.<p>

"Fly away, Murdoc-san, fly. Find the others along the way. Don't be selfish. The zombies own this planet now, but they'll never own us. We are all weak, while you are the strong one now."

And when he wakes, Murdoc puts meaning into her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sloppy Joe is a Culinary Art Disapproved by Murdoc Niccals or Education Does Not Define IQ

"Russell-san…it was, uh, unique." Noodle giggled, tomato sauce smeared across her cheek. She snatched a napkin from the kitchen cabinet. Russell offered her another sandwich.

"No thank-you," She replied mannerly and returned to her seat aside 2d.

"Yeah, the meal was paradisiacal," he commented.

"Thanks, I appreciate your comments," Russell stated. He glanced at Murdoc, who grumbled and stuck a fork in his pile of red beef. His plate was a replica of a blooming volcano. "Murdoc?"

Murdoc turned a deaf ear and for the hundredth time that day, picked at 2d's vocabulary choice.

"You think you're so clever, face ache?"

"What?" He blinked.

"Don't look at me in the eye."

2d's irate pupils darted to his half-eaten sandwich.

"Yes, sir."

"Master."

"Master?"

"_Murdoc_," Russell and Noodle warned sternly. They could foreshadow a beating caused by a mistaken monstrosity.

"Dullard, I know you. I know more than you and do not forget that. I saved your life, you owe me your soul, and you know nothing."

"Well," 2d hesitated wisely. "I mean, I obviously do not know everything…"

"That's right, I taught you well. Who does?" He smiled slyly. Noodle smacked her forehead.

"Do not make me use my punching bag, Murdoc-san."

"Um, God?" 2d grinned toward Noodle as if to say it was alright. He could take care of this. Murdoc had been worse rants before. Russell had his back as well, literally.

"Ah, natural 2-dents," Murdoc sighed. "You can't even tell the difference between dilute substances and concentrate substances."

"Huh? Oh wait; concentrate substances are strong substances, purer substances. A dilute substance is a weaker substance, more watered down."

"No, dilute is when you make a liquid substance weaker. Concentrated substances are stronger. What is the square route of sixteen?"

"I just said that…four."

"What country is Gaul nowadays?"

"…"

"France, you idiot!"

"Murdoc," Rusel clasped a hand upon Murdoc's live shoulders.

"Stop that. What if he knew something you didn't and wanted to blow it in your face just o make you tear up?"

"Thanks," 2d breathed.

Noodle smirked.

"Murdoc, what is acrophobia?"

"A bird."

"Eh, wrong. The fear of heights."

2d and Russell chuckled. Murdoc grew red in the face.

"Another? What does the "X" in X-ray stand for?"

"X-actly why should I care?"

"It represents an unknown quantity, such as the reason for algebraic equations. Russell, anything to add?"

"Sure. Murdoc, what are the processes of melting and burning?"

"Duh, the particles disappear."

"Uh, seriously? No offense, but that is just out of whack. D', you know this? Noodle?" He winked.

"Hai. But 2d-san may have an answer."

"Hm…"

Murdoc rolled his eyes, fixed by her glare.

"In the process of the melting point of matter, the particles weaken and change state while the substance is still present. Burning is when the particles break apart and turn to rust or gas. Something like that, eh russ?"

"Pretty much."

"Wait, I bet none of you know this. What is the absence of color and what language contains the phrase, "Salammat".

"Black," 2d blurted.

Noodle was second.

"Salamat' means 'thank you' in Tagalog."

Murdoc blushed a deeper shade of red. He wanted to rule everyone's brain.  
>"What does 'Charge syndrome' stand for?"<p>

"C'," Russell answered, "stands for coloboma. H is for heart."

"A' is for atresia," Noodle stated.

"R' is for retardation of growth."

"G' has something to do with genes,"2d explained.

"Genetial defects/ urinary defects. And 'e'," Russell finished off, "Stands for ears."

"Who wrote Holden Caulfield?"

"Oh, the song by Green Day," 2d remembered. "I know this… Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger. The main character is named Holden."

"Music head," Murdoc muttered. He did not want to admit his fear stood up to and just evacuated the kitchen without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Noodle Journeys back to Kong to her Family

A midst of deep red liquid oozed into a section of the shoreline. Panicked, Noodle kicked in a longitudinal line, rapidly. Her arms flailed about, splashing the current. A hammerlock pounded angrily in her chest, exhaustion welling her down. Muscle spasms seemed to twist within her shins. She bit into her bottom lip, sweaty, and fought the brigade of crashing waves ahead. Water spitting her to the surface, She was the needle in a hay stack.

Drawing into shore, she panted heavily. Her left leg limp and gouges, face bruised and purple, Noodle throated herself onto the rocky shoreline. A flat boulder assisted with a resting place, though she would need anti-bacterial ointment cream, gauge tape, and a blood test. Her head was spinning a little, which would grow before long.

Blood stained the granite. Noodle clutched her shin to somehow conceal the pain enough to walk a short distance. She guided herself along the pine branches downhill and into the street crossing, glancing both ways.

The beach stood vacant. Tragedy occurred somewhat as the helicopter split the lifeboat into thirds. Those (including Noodle) who found driftwood sympathized the others and went separate ways to carry onward miles in the distance. Noodle had desperately wished to hide and for the helicopters to leave her be. Leave her band alone. Leave the windmill island alone.

"I need to find a temporary shelter," Noodle thought aloud and jarred her body against the lonely door of a pharmacy market, pain boosting her weakness. She held her breath momentarily and slapped the doorbell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jumanji in Kong (with a twist)

"Please? Please? It's raining out and it is very unhealthy for ten-year-olds to be bored all day. Just once, Murdoc?" 2d promised him. He set the queer-looking box on the table in front of him. Russell eyed the naked cover suspiciously.

"D', you're positive about this one? You just randomly found it in the landfill." He shook the box and hesitated before repositioning it on the table.

"Yes, I really am," 2d insisted. "Please, Murdoc?"

Fine, fine already! Just read the instructions before my brain explodes," Murdoc bellowed. He grunted in relief as 2d obeyed and slouched in his chair, bored and impatient in seconds. Little did they foreshadow any danger?

A toothy grin gleamed on Noodles' face as she leaped with vibrant energy onto her seat. She leaned forward to examine the playing board, Jumanji.

"2d-san teaches now?" She asked.

Murdoc snorted in a mocking way.

2d tried to ignore the emotional punch and patted her head.

"Hai," was all he understood in Japanese. Noodle basically had to struggle with a whole new language, leisurely improving.

2d pointed to the playing board, the wild colorful painting canvas. "Alright," He started. "Pick a card from the deck. Oh, they're all blank." He scratched his head and squinted. "Oh wait, they move! Cool, magnets!" He tapped the copper ring in the center. "Then this will light up and state how many spaces you move and something will happen, I suppose.. And I guess we can choose our payer!"

Noodle claimed the small leopard statue and laughed. 2d chose the skeleton for personal interests. Murdoc chose the crow. Russell chose a tiger.

"Who's first?" Russell asked.

"Not me," Murdoc muttered.

He was disgusted already. He had an ongoing list of foolish and dirty names for the whole freak show of a game. "This is kind of childish, yeah?"

"Okay, Noodle goes first!" 2d suggested. He fanned the cards in front of her face and she nodded, pleased. She only squinted when the words jumbled around and passed it to 2d for him to read aloud.

"Move four spaces and build a boat incase the flood overflows… is this prank weather forecast?"

Plop! Plop!

"Ugh, cellar pipes again," Murdoc presumed. He slammed his fists on the table and stormed off.

"Uh… my turn," 2d decided quickly. He took another card. Russell's' eyes furrowed. Noodle gasped as the ring came alive and green smoke arose and floated in circles. "Move six places forward and lose your grandest possession. My what?" Soon, his voice grew grainy every second he spoke. "Ah… Ack. Oh no!"

Down in the cellar, Murdoc fell waist-deep in murky water. Black fluid rose higher and higher, chewing up the steps. He clutched onto the railing and gasped for air. He spat and coughed up liquid for a bit. Why did he shut the door?

"Help!" he hollered. "Somebody get the door, it's screwed up in here!"

Russell finally came to the rescue and flung it iopen. Murdoc pushed him out of the way. Russell ran after him into the living room realizing his rage was overflowing faster than any flood.

"You better light that game on fire or throw it away, funny boy! This is no joke, you hear?" Murdoc stamped his foot and charged toward 2d. Noodle shrieked in defense and threw the box lid at him. He gave her a look of dismay equal for the singer, but Noodle pointed toward his throat. 2d as well was alarmed.

"Bad, bad," She intended to explain. She meant, "His voice sounds terrible and please don't hurt him' Murdoc misunderstood.

"Yes, he sure is," Murdoc was about to grab at 2ds' hair but a peculiar squeal escaped his throat. Russell separated them from each other.

Meanwhile, 2d succeeded at moving his lips, but nothing only the absence of noise existed of his vocal cords. Russell poured 2d a glass of water and he gulped it down in hope and extreme apprehension.

"Murdoc, we're going to have to finish the game in order to remain in a moderate position and society," Russell brought up and Murdoc sighed. He glowered at 2d, who just had a honest, sorry look in his eyes. The challenge was on!

Noodle ended up karate-chopping a heap of leeches and avoided the itches all over her skin and clothes. Murdoc skied down and around at least fifty mounds of molten magma. Russell was held hostage in a bat cave surrounded by strobe lights, flickering hundreds of miles per minute. 2d was frantically trapped in a fishing net being spanked about by a room of insane zombies. All of these events occurred in Kong Studios, which was tearing apart. One last move would change everything, yet Murdoc refused.

"Murdoc-san!" Noodle screamed. The leeches bit her on her arms and legs, leaving purple and grey bruises and blood streaking the floor. Murdoc grumbled and wanted to drown I lava. He surfed by the bat cave. Huis percussionist was going blind… and bats began to light a fire. Another room came in sight. A zebra kicked him in the shin and Murdoc yelped. "Murdoc-san, no!" Noodle echoed from down the hall. He yanked a card and everything flashed. Because the game was defeated once again. Kong Studios was back!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Flashback that could have Happened, although it Did not. **

Tears stung Noodles' eyes as the sun hovered in the sticky sky. Her vision blurred and grew solemn. She craved for the vivid future the leader, Yokinu-san, promised her. Sweat drew a crimson shade to her concentrated expression. Fingers pinched the lock and fiddled until the gate opened, leisurely, her companion, lumu-chan, stood back and let her lead the way inside. Triumphantly, Noodle marched ahead of the guilty bodies piled by the ground, waiting for their own aid. She was the witness of a million, an honored spy.

In the cornfield, people scattered all around her with eager, tempted faces. Hoots of liberty spread through the village. A flag was hung high in the air, the big red circle on the blank background. The ambience itself gleamed with pride.

Her eyebrows rose with shock and anxiety. Yet she was relieved. Then why still, her feet kept chambers in the mud. She saluted to the leader, the true great leader and he walked up to her and they bowed. Those who trailed alongside her hugged and shook his hand in good riddance.

Everyone then caught their breath and scattered like ants. Noodle peered behind a pine tree and hid low. Her green irises met the piercing sound of neighing. The sound where a horse is in pain or trauma.

"Look, a horse wagon," someone pointed out, "The most peculiar vehicle!"

Rustling down the path of tall yellow blades, a straw cart on wheels skipped by. The horses haleted for a fresh snack. They dipped their cinnamon-colored mains into the soil and shaded their front hooves.

"Eye out, mate, eye out," The horseman muttered behind his shoulder. His reins fell to his jackboots. In frustration, he stomped. People stared and tried to figure out what his issue was. "Mate? Wake up, ye lazy bones!" He cracked a whip and noodle screamed, irate.

"People like you don't deserve this country," She jumped onto the wall about sixty inches (five feet) too tall for her and slapped him with a cob of corn. He laughed and threw something at her, causing her to sneeze. She ducked at a second toss. "You can't treat our people right! You have to leave!"

"Ugh, keep quiet, chick."

"She aint a chick," the other an, said. Noodle gasped as he faced her. "She's a spy!"

"Are you alright?" Noodle asked. He squinted. He did not speak Japanese. The other man slapped him by the head with his whiskey bottle. Noodle tossed another stone roughly enough to crack the glass and cause the fluid to spill to the floor. Noodle grinned and hopped down. The impact shot through her knees and she ran. And it was too late, the moon peered over the orange horizon and navy blue skies blanketed her vision. Something tugged at her ankle and she leaped just in tie to meet with big white circulation eyes. A flicker of blue hugged her shoulders and red lips whispered in her ear.

"Child, it is not safe around here. But I promise your people will be safe," He assured her yet Noodle blinked in confusion. She shook her fists in rage. He pushed her into a wooden crate and shipped her to a far off region. Until then, she hid a dark secret in her life because hers was sure to change.


	9. Chapter 9

_Message: Happy holidays! I thought I would quit writing cold turkey. Well, Jamion still is the mastermind of the Gorillaz. Tim Burton owns Edward Scissorhands… Johnny Depp owns himself._

Chapter 9. "Welcome to Kong Studios, Edward Scissorhands."

"Murdoc…"

"Hold. On. Got. To. Get this bloody thing… ARG!"

"Told you, wipe it, hurry," 2d said and threw a box of tissues into the Winnebago through both open windows. "It's kinda cold out there, don't you think?"

"Dullard." He grunted and a sock flung through the cracked windows. It just missed 2d. "Stop talking, only when it's worth it."

"Well, it is."

"Shut it."

"_Well_…"

"Nothing's cut! Why do you care? Go!"

2d's shadow insolently crouched over the windowsill. Murdoc glowered and scaled his tongue as far as he could before the pain nipped his chest. There was a hesitation. Murdoc successfully cracked the tab of his vodka in relief and stood up.

"Finally…" He breathed, satisfied.

"Murdoc! Get over here!" Russell's voice felt its way through his cracked window. Murdoc just wanted to punch and shatter something, but by options either being the window or 2ds' face would not lead to any tolerance.

"What do you want?" The mobile home shook as the door jarred back far enough. "What could you possible want from me?" The door to Kong radiated echoes through the hall as Murdoc stormed into the kitchen.

"Don't you hear that scraping?" Russell blindly pointed a knife toward his mate.

"Turn that thing away from me, damn it…" Murdoc gripped the leg of a chair and slid it from gravity and repositioned it, gauged into a corner across the room.

"Really, now?"

"Hell yes," Murdoc nodded in approval. Leisurely, his toothy grin sunk. "Crikey, my ears!"

It bothered him how Russell just stood there, doing nothing."

"Thou will'th stop it!"

"Shain't, ignore it."

"What?" Murdoc furrowed his brows. Russell understood him? "Ugh, NOOODDLLEEEE!"

"NOODLE NOT WAKE!"

"Oh yes, wakey."

"No!"

Noodle knew the answer and backed down with her stubbornness.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, you goon!"

"You too," Murdoc answered. He caught up with her tricks of numbing his brain, making him forget who he was. It didn't work anymore.

Pop rocks flamed the stairwell as Murdoc howled until heartache ripped his chest open. "OWWW!"

"Crazy…" Russell slapped his own forehead and exited the room. Murdoc slumped lazily onto the floor. "Noodle, you wait."

Noodle held her ear pressed to the door. A finger lay onto her lips. He copied her silently.

"Edward, come on," Someone hissed. "Quickly."

"Jim…" A feminine voice warned back. "Don't let him get caught. He doesn't know…"

"Kim, stop. I know what I'm doing,"

When Russell opened the door, the first male voice hid, _he_ probably decked out on the roof. Peering upward, Russell corrected himself.

"Street-smart kid," He muttered. "Crazy…"

"I'm sorry," The young girl shook and backed away into the dewy grass. She broke eye contact with the larger man and pointed to another boy about her age with wrists behind his back. His clothes were ancient and sooty, his hair a strict color contrast to his skin. "Don't be alarmed, no weapons here."

Noodle squeezed past Russell and poked her head through the doorway.

"We have a weapon," She grinned with pride. "2d!" She called.

"Noodle," Russell calmed her down and patted her head. He faced the teenagers with concern. "Don't make me call a lawyer, or Murdoc. For crying out loud, boy, show your hands. Up, up."

"Uh…" Edward stood like a stone statue as a scraping sound gave way of his secret. It would defend himself, however, and Kim. Out came the scissors, slow so the harmful appearance was not to be implied toward the strangers.

"Could've been worse," Russell admitted. "Noodle, go to your room."

"Not until 2d leaves." Noodle compromised.

"We're not trying to hurt anyone," Kim flustered and stomped her foot. "Jim, you jerk, get out here!"

Edward stared at his scissor blades and concentrated. Between each pair stood each stranger, the third one looked funny in his perspective.

"Jim?" Edward declared and groaned.

"That's not Jim, let's go, Edward," Kim assured.

"Yeah, you may as well; this is property of a maniac," 2d explained and carefully slid the mask from his face, revealing blue spikes and his deep, torn sockets. He was startled as the blades examined his face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean… I thought you…" Edward stuttered as his blades drew back in realization of his actions. A ribbon of blood dribbled down 2d's nose. 2d pinched his nostrils and wiped his mouth with his other hand. "Oh man…"

"Good day," Russell offered and closed the door halfway, nudging Noodle away from the doorframe. "Noodle, get Murdoc."

Noodle's mouth dropped, but she sped from her eavesdropping spot and called out for Murdoc.

"Russell, what if he sees this?" 2d pointed to the blood stain that trickled a thin burgundy mustache above his lip.

"Wash it clean."

"Uh…" Edward cleared his throat. Russell gave him a displeased look and followed the blade up onto the roof. His ears perked. "I think you have a trespasser."

"Jim!" Kim blew her fuse. She stomped her foot helplessly and ran, tripping, downhill toward the pastel rays of houses. She would get the police involved. If Edward had company of his understanding puppy friend, his helpless equivalent, he'd feel comfortable. The love of his life just abandoned him, here to protect strange people from a malevolent teenager named Jim. Well, at least he didn't have to deal with the fired-up Avon lady.

Russell decided to close the door, but the blades could cut through wood anyway. Plus, the blades could at least convince Jim out of Kong Studios, off the property. "Come in," He gestured politely and left the door unlocked.

Edward proceeded behind, glancing around the unwelcoming, narrow hallway. Every step reminded him of his dead creator drooped in a pile onto the crusty rubbish-just like the nest of useless junk in the corner of the hallway. It was just a memory now.

"This is our recording studio. We usually have meetings in here," Russell gesture them into a room. He knew he had to explain just before Murdoc dropped a bomb and cursed every word in the book. "Murdoc, Edward. Edward, Murdoc."

""Russell, why is he hiding his hands?" Murdoc demanded. "Where is the flipping vein popper?"

"Eh, 2d?" Russell figured. Murdoc smacked his own head in grief and faced Edward. "Hands out of that skinny girl-arse you have there."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked. When Murdoc dodged the empty beer can from his grip, Edward's blades once again protecting his face. The can clinked to metal and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Oh, ho," Murdoc teased. "Look what the pesticide brought in, afraid of attracting bees?"

"What do scissors have to do with bees?"

"Good question. Why are you here? To take my pesticide prescriptions?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Wait, I have an idea on how to get your twit-brain out, I don't need another face ache, or should I say, another finger pain." Murdoc unzipped a guitar case and Noodle leaped with fright.

"Murdoc, don't break-!"

The guitar soared for the blades, each string snapping and the object skidded between Edward's feet.

` "Sorry," Murdoc stated carelessly as Noodle caressed her possession and glared at him. "I'll buy you a new one."

"You better," She spat.

"Let's get to the point," Russell decided. "Edward says we have a trespasser."

"Who?" Murdoc demanded. "You're wasting my time, pom-pom head."

"Some bigot named Jim."

"Hold on… wh-right… ready... when-wait," Murdoc fumbled with his speech and acted like he was thirty years younger than his age.

"_Dullard!" _He screeched.

"Murdoc, it's stuck. The bathroom door won't open!" Was 2d's answer.

"Do you mind?" Murdoc glanced at Edward. "I'm busy. The bathroom is five or six doors down to the right."

"Left!" Russell and Noodle reminded him simultaneously. Edward, in the end, was lead by the three strangers to the enclosed door, fastened with a taped ruler, blocking the doorframe.

"So your 2d," The male voice said, behind the door.

"Whatever, you keep repeating yourself," 2d replied.

"So you're British," He continued.

"Well, you fool, you're messing with the wrong Brit, wait a second," Murdoc bellowed. His shoe jammed straight-forward into the door. A knuckle cracked. He held the pain in as Noodle dumped a bucket of lukewarm water onto the glue. Edward picked at it with a blade. Out of the corner of Russell's eye, a ray of lights flashed through the window.

"He's meat," Russell mumbled. "They're 'round back."

"What are you doing?" 2d asked Jim.

"2d, describe what are you doing," Noodle explained.

"Well, looks like some goofy plastic sword, pathetic."

"It's a Swiss-army knife, moron," Jim explained. The ruler snapped. Russell pushed Edward through the door. Murdoc snarled right behind him. Sweat drained from Jim's face. 2d dropped a wad of toilet paper onto his face and stood up.

"I'm telling you, that isn't a knife, it's one of those plastic razors," 2d declared and crept by Murdoc and Edward. "Noodle, leave."

"She won't," Russell clarified. "Just stay back, both of you, _damn_."

"Haha," Murdoc said and snarled with his snake-long tongue. His tattoos danced as he crouched to the height of Jim. "Well, you need a shave?" He snatched the razor from Jim's soft grip. "Well, talk. You have vocal cords, don't you?"

"Where's Kim?" He commanded to Edward. "You killed her, ey?"

"No I did not," Edward glowered. His blades stuck out horizontally. The irony thickened as Jim drew out another razor. "I'm not going to stab you if that's what you think."

"Ah, get a damn life," Murdoc helped out, cracked the bathroom window, and knocked Jim unconsciously into the grass. He pointed to Edward. "Now you, get out the cleaner way. Front door. Go."


End file.
